


Asleep

by mmiiaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean x Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel cuddles, Destiel freckles, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiiaa/pseuds/mmiiaa
Summary: Castiel didn't like being awake so early, not with Dean sound asleep and the itch kiss every part of him.





	Asleep

Sunlight grazed Castiel's head through the slits in the hotel room curtains. It was barely morning and hardly late enough for Dean to be woken up, but Castiel couldn't sleep. He'd been completely worn out just hours before. Between working cases none stop, adjusting to his human form and staying up to all hours of the night with Dean, Cas should have been passed out. Yet, he just couldn't manage to get any sleep.

Dean was sound asleep, one leg wrapped around Castiel's hips and his arms firmly around Cas's torso. He snored softly, sending a gentle buzz across his boyfriend's chest. The room was silent and still, dim despite the rays of sunlight and aside from the clothing strewn throughout the floor, it was as if no one had ever been inside. Castiel found it hard to distract himself. He was getting restless and couldn't budge without waking a, most likely, grumpy Dean. He looked down and smiled, momentarily forgetting how fidgety he had just been.

The peaceful look on Dean's face settled his nerves. It was such a rare sight. He was at complete peace. Castiel couldn't resist gently kissing Dean's freckly nose. It was cold and twitched when he did so, but that only made Dean much more attractive to Cas. He slumped downward, squeezing Dean closer. Castiel studied his hunter's face, taking in ever scar, fresh scratch, bruise, freckle and quirk on it, the way his lips parted slightly every few seconds to let out another snore. Even the veins beneath his skin, running over every part of his body were amusing and intriguing to the former angel. It wasn't the first time Castiel had seen Dean's body so close, not by a long shot, but for once, Dean was still and content... _For once_ , Castiel could truly observe every square inch.

He placed another sweet, soft and slow kiss on Dean's shoulder, directly on his favorite freckle. This time, Dean began to squirm. Castiel couldn't control himself anymore, he needed to move, to see his boyfriend's green eyes... to gain feeling back in his right arm. He kissed Dean again, placing it own his cheek this time. He kept it up, picking up the pace as he went. Peppering his face and neck with kisses, Castiel saw Dean's eyes begin to flicker open. He moved to his lips, still plump and pink.

"Mm, good morning," Dean grumbled, shifting slightly and trying to kiss Cas back before realizing his boyfriend had pulled away. 

"Let's go do something," Castiel suggested into the crook of Dean's neck while he took in his scent.

"What you were doing just a second ago was perfect," Dean decided, rolling over onto Castiel. "Let's do that."

Dean leaned down, taking Cas's lips in his own and gently nibbling on the bottom. Castiel kissed back, allowing Dean's tongue to enter his mouth. Dean rolled over again, staying on his side to pulled Castiel closer. Their legs tangled together and Castiel's hands were set on exploring Dean's hair, while Dean's hands tracing a line down Cas's back, squeezing his ass gently as he reached the bottom. Castiel let out a surprised squeak, egging Dean on. 

"You like that one?" Dean teased, his breath hot against Castiel's lips, which curved into an encouraging smile.

"How about this one?" Dean asked, rubbing the pads of his thumbs across Cas's nipples, just barely.

Cas's body covered itself in goosebumps. He shivered, kissing Dean harder, more urgently.

"I thought I noticed you enjoying that one last night," Dean mused, making Castiel blush. "Right before you let out that amazing moan, huh?"

" _Dean_ ," Castiel whined, sitting upright on top of Dean now.

"What? You thought you'd wake me up like that... looking like _that_ and not have to deal with the consequences?" Dean asked with smile.

Castiel's face went even brighter, he looked away from Dean, his ocean eyes glinting in the early morning light. 

"Come here, Angel Boy," Dean sighed, pulling Castiel into an tight embrace.

Castiel laid across Dean, his legs and arms wrapped firmly around the entirety of Dean's body. He nipped and kissed and smelled Dean's neck and shoulder, suddenly okay with lying still and holding Dean, as long as Dean was awake to hold him too.


End file.
